Brotherly Love
by Look-to-the-clouds-for-me
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT! Please read and enjoy! this a Hetalia story.


England wakes up screaming. "HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" America runs into the room, grabs England, and pulls him into a hug. "It's okay... Arthur you're there anymore... I'll protect you from them, they won't get ever again..." America said trying to soothe him and get him to go back to sleep. " Who's there? You're one them aren't you! You can't fool me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Oh right, America thought, he's still blind. " No, Arthur it's me, Alfred. Remember your at my house." England clutched his shirt and started to cry on his shoulder. "Oh Alfred, I'm sorry please stay with me. I'll have better dreams with you sleeping next to me." America sighed,"Okay, let's just get some rest." And together they lied and fell asleep together.

The next day America woke up and looked down and saw England sleeping soundly next to him. He remembered it was England's first night out of he Oni House and he hadn't expected him to have nightmares. America got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he finished making breakfast he went and to go get England up. When he walked in England was sitting up in bed waiting for him. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry," said America. "Okay, and I'm sorry about last night," England said, his head pointed down. "Dude, it's cool you were there and weird stuff happened, I mean I can't expect you to have happy dreams about bunnies and fairies," America said smiling. "Yeah, you're right." America grabbed his arm and led out the bedroom,"Now c'mon, I'm starving!"

Later they went for a walk around the town America doing his best to describe the surroundings and showing England a good time. "Ha ha, Alfred are sure that's what the trees look like? Because I've never seen trees that are rainbow with hands growing out of them." America smiled,"Okay! You got me they're oak trees, just plain oak trees." They both laughed and America led him to one of the trees and moved England's hand to the tree's rough bark. "See it's an oak tree," said America. " I can't see it but I can feel it," said England with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you, Alfred." "Hey it's no problem dude! Are you cold cause I am?" "Yeah, a little." "Let's go home and warm up. I'll make hot chocolate!" "Okay!" England slipped his hand into America's and America looked at him in awe. Then he remembered England can't see him so he smiled and squeezed his hand. They walked home hand in hand.

A week had passed since that day and every night so far America had to sleep with England. But when he woke up this morning he realized England had slept the night without him! He ran into England's room. And jumped on top of a sleeping England. "OW! THAT HURT! WHAT THE HELL!" England yelled. "Dude, you finally slept the night without me! We need to celebrate wit a special breakfast. What do you want to eat?" America said with a huge smile spread across his face. "I did... well I don't remember any bad dreams so I guess I did. I guess we can have scones- oh, wait you don't like them and I can't make them-" America cut him off, "Tell what I need and I'll make them. I will make anything for you right now! Oh, yeah, don't forget we have a meeting with the guys tomorrow- man are they gonna be surprised to see you..." America talked on but England got lost in thought. He realized he didn't know what was going on in the world right now. Maybe they fill him in tomorrow. "Who's hosting it?" "I am of course! Only cause your here and recuperating- it's supposed to be your turn, but I volunteered to host instead." England thought about America for a moment- if he liked as a friend or really loved him. His thoughts were interrupted by America himself saying, "C'mon lazy! Lets got eat!" America dragged out to breakfast.

America led England downstairs to the meeting room. When they walked in America yelled, "Hey guys! Look who I brought! England!" France spoke first, "So you are the one taking care of England?" "Yeah, we all agreed to it, remember?" "No, I don't." Everybody started talking for a while. Germany sighed, "Can we get to business, already?" "Yes, sorry Germany." They all sat down and started the meeting. But England's mind was somewhere else. He couldn't get America out of his mind and he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't admit to himself he loved America. It's an absurd notion. Right?

When the meeting was over America walked England upstairs when he looked outside. "Hey, Arthur, look it's snowing!"America exclaimed smiling. Then his smile faded. "Oh, right, you can't see..." Then his face brightened, "I've got an idea!" America got them. Both in their coats and then they went outside. It was the most beautiful sight ever. The snow was glistening in the moonlight and it cast the most shadow on England's face. America pulled off England's gloves and led his hands to the snow. "Alfred, it's so cold." America smiled. "That's because it's snow," America said chuckling. "Alfred, can I tell you something?" America took his hands. "Anything." England hesitated, then said, "Alfred, I -I... love you.." America smiled. "I love you, too. And I will never let anything ever happen to you again." America hugged him and when he pulled away, he bent in and kissed England. "Now c'mon you must be cold let's go inside and have some hot chocolate." Then they entered the house.

6 Months Later  
England's eyesight had recovered and today was the day. The day he married America. They were at the alter saying their vows. The priest said, " I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss..." Before he had even finished America had pulled England into a kiss... 


End file.
